In Need of OCs
by Willowsmoke of ShadowClan
Summary: CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

Rules:

No names starting with Star, or any jewels/gems. Cats do NOT know what jewels/gems are, and it is sacrilegious to use Star as a prefix.

No purple cats, or rainbow eyes.

Do not try to write a whole Clan of cats on your own- only three cats per person.

Please follow the outline for making OCs below.

Name:

Appearance:

Gender:

Personality:

Rank:

Clan:

Kin: (Optional)

Extra Details: (Optional)

Please send me your OCs in a review or PM them to me- whichever is most convenient.


	2. ShadowClan

ShadowClan

Leader: Hawkstar- large, long-haired brown tom with bright, lime green eyes, one eye missing

Deputy: Darkspot- black tom with yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Leechpaw

Medicine Cat: Owlfeather- long-haired white tom with dark gray spots, bright yellow eyes, and a torn ear  
Apprentice: Moorfeather- dark brown she-cat with brown eyes, blind in her right eye

Warriors:

Nightfrost- large white tom with one black paw and piercing, ice-blue eyes  
Apprentice: Darkpaw

Petalfall- brownish-red she-cat with darker streaks and dark green eyes  
Apprentice: Redpaw

Frostfeather- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Nightsong- sleek, jet-black she-cat with a snowy white chest and bright yellow eyes with hints of gold

Lionsky- muscular golden tom with a dark ginger streak down his spine, dark ginger ears and paws, and sky-blue eyes  
Apprentice: Nightpaw

Snowstep- white she-cat with light silver patches, a gray-and-white ringed tail, and emerald-green eyes

Amberlily- ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

Darkflight- silver-and-black tabby tom with bright yellow eyes and a missing ear  
Apprentice: Icepaw

Falconheart- brown tom with black paws, markings on back, tail tip, white throat and paw, and brown eyes  
Apprentice: Pinepaw

Silverleaf- silver she-cat with black stripes on her pelt and blue eyes

Mapleholly- golden she-cat with brown markings and green eyes

Buzzardshade- black tom with brown patches and brown eyes

Eagleheart- light brown, black, and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Ferretclaw- small brown tom with brown eyes  
Apprentice: Duskpaw

Ashstorm- mottled gray tom with amber eyes

Runningshadow- black she-cat with silvery ripples and deep blue eyes

Frogwater- muddy brown tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Darkpaw- very dark gray- almost black- tom with bright, orange-yellow eyes

Redpaw- dark red-brown tom with black toes and ear tips, a darker tail, and amber eyes

Leechpaw- dark gray-and-white she-cat with hauntingly yellow eyes, a scruffy pelt, two scars vertically down left cheek, and a large chunk missing out of left ear, leaving it frayed and floppy

Icepaw- white tom with dark gray streaks and dark blue eyes

Nightpaw- black she-cat with a white muzzle and light blue eyes

Pinepaw- dark gray she-cat with deep green eyes

Duskpaw- dark gray tom with a mottled pelt

Cloudpaw- mottled white she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Dovecloud- long-haired white she-cat with gray patches and sky-blue eyes (adoptive mother to Ravenkit- black tom with a white chest and bright green eyes)

Moonpebble- blue-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Morningkit- white she-cat with green eyes, Rosekit- ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes, and Rainkit- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Brindlenose- dappled she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Ashstorm's kits, Graykit- light gray she-cat with white dapples, and Sootkit- mottled dark gray-and-light gray she-cat)

Elders:

Shadefate- small, sleek black she-cat with white dapples, a silver muzzle, and intelligent, blind silver eyes

Grayclaw- large, smoky gray tom with unusually sharp claws and yellow eyes

Lighteye- light blonde she-cat with very dark eyes and a darker blonde underbelly, tail tip, and paws


	3. ThunderClan

ThunderClan

Leader: Beestar- golden she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes

Deputy: Oakbreeze- large, brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes and a white face  
Apprentice: Rainpaw

Medicine Cat: Wingshadow- very dark gray (almost black) she-cat with emerald-green eyes  
Apprentice: Lightningpaw

Warriors:

Flameshade- young, golden-orange tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Dusksong- young, ginger-and-brown striped she-cat with soft orange eyes

Lakeshimmer- sleek, blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Apprentice: Emberpaw

Buzzardheart- black tom with brown spots and green eyes  
Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Mapleclaw- white she-cat with several black spots and amber eyes

Amberleaf- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dapplestream- pretty, silver-and-white dappled she-cat with blue eyes

Tigerfire- dark gray tom with dark green eyes, white rear right paw, and metal left front paw

Sunstripe- bright orange tom with dark ginger stripes and green eyes

Birchfrost- dark brown striped tom with a white muzzle, paws, and chest, and bright yellow eyes

Blizzardhowl- large, muscular white tom with dark gray toes, tail, and stripe down his spine  
Apprentice: Icepaw

Cloverpatch- beige she-cat with darker patches and green eyes

Leopardbreath- dark ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes

Firewing- dark orange tabby tom with a fluffy tail and bright, orange-yellow eyes

Iceheart- slim, short-haired black tom with a white muzzle, chest, belly, paws, and tail tip, and ice-blue eyes

Skylight- light golden long-haired she-cat with a fluffy tail and dark, emerald-green eyes

Emberfrost- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Emberpaw- fire-colored tom with amber eyes

Rainpaw- light gray tom with darker flecks and gray-blue eyes

Goldenpaw- long-furred golden she-cat with strange striped markings, a fluffy tail, white paws, chest, and tail tip, dark ear tips, and piercing amber eyes

Lightningpaw- ginger tom with dark blond back paws, amber eyes, and a scar in the form of lightning on his right flank

Icepaw- slim white she-cat with a slightly darker muzzle and blue eyes

Queens:

Mapledawn- golden she-cat with brown paws (expecting Blizzardhowl's kits)

Briarsnow- light brown tabby she-cat with soft green eyes (mother to Firewing's kits, Sunkit- orange tabby tom with light green eyes, Dewkit- light gray she-cat with yellow eyes, and Mistkit- silvery-white she-cat with dark green eyes)

Larkflight- white she-cat with fawn-colored spots, a light brown back, and bright amber eyes (mother to Iceheart's kits, Boulderkit- dark gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes, and Oakkit- brown tabby tom with ice-blue eyes)

Elders:

Silversong- thin, long-legged silver tabby she-cat with bright gray eyes

Pinechill- brown tom with a white belly, black ears and toes, and light blue eyes

Silentwind- small, lithe gray-and-black striped tom with dark blue eyes


	4. WindClan

WindClan

Leader: Airstar- white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Fastblaze- very pale gray she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Wolffang- large, gray tom with white tabby stripes and light amber eyes

Warriors:

Aspenblaze- golden-brown she-cat with dark brown markings on her face and green eyes

Firestorm- golden tabby tom with blazing orange eyes  
Apprentice: Featherpaw

Windracer- small, long-haired gray tabby she-cat with bright gray eyes

Flywing- black-and-ginger tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Harepaw

Stonefire- pale gray tom with blazing orange eyes  
Apprentice: Duskpaw

Whitewish- silvery-white she-cat with light blue eyes

Rabbitwhisker- young, pale gray tom with blue eyes

Kitefang- white tom with brown paws, brown streaks across his pelt, and bright blue eyes  
Apprentice: Sunpaw

Swiftbreeze- lithe silver and black she-cat with light blue eyes

Willowsway- tortoiseshell she-cat with soft green eyes

Lightningfall- golden she-cat with darker gold rippling her fur and amber eyes

Sorrelcloud- tortoiseshell she-cat with golden paws and blue eyes

Runningbrook- silver-and-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Sleetfur- white tom with silver-and-black markings on his fur and amber eyes

Graytalon- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Redsky- red tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Lunaflame- dark black she-cat with white patches with a hint of red and silver eyes

Puddlesplash- brown tabby she-cat with white markings and dark green eyes

Apprentices:

Harepaw- dark gray she-cat with bright green eyes

Featherpaw- light gray tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Duskpaw- light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Sunpaw- golden tabby tom with orange eyes and a nicked ear

Minnowpaw- brown she-cat with white spots and blue eyes

Queens:

Cherryfall- white she-cat with ginger spots (mother to Graytalon's kits, Skykit- white she-cat with silvery stripes, faint black markings, and blue eyes, Foxkit- very red tom with a fluffy tail and amber eyes, and Icekit- white she-cat with faint, dark gray stripes)

Hawksplash- dark brown she-cat with white markings and amber eyes (mother to Flywing's kits, Grasskit- pale ginger she-cat, Moonkit- dark silver she-cat with black stripes, and Eelkit- dark brown-and-white tom)

Firepetal- orange tabby she-cat with a white belly, paws, and tail tip, and orange eyes (mother to Kitefang's kits, Stonekit- pale gray tom with orange eyes, and Breezekit- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes)

Elders:

Berrycloud- creamy long-haired she-cat with a white chest, light brown paws, and sky-blue eyes

Runningflare- golden she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest, and russet streaks

Adderflame- brown-and-cream tabby tom with orange-amber eyes


	5. RiverClan

RiverClan

Leader: Robinstar- reddish-brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Willowstream- light gray she-cat with ginger paws

Medicine Cat: Whitewillow- white she-cat with light brown paws and green eyes

Warriors:

Moonstep- silvery-gray she-cat with a black tail tip and a thin black stripe on the top of her head

Rabbitfoot- light gray tom with one brown paw and brown around one eye  
Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Frostwater- sleek, pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Streamweaver- sleek, silver-blue she-cat with green eyes

Otterstream- blue-gray she-cat with darker blue tabby stripes, one green eye, and one blue eye  
Apprentice: Creekpaw

Reedwing- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes and only three paws

Silvergleam- silver she-cat with green eyes

Troutfin- gray tom with darker streaks, light blue eyes, and a scarred muzzle  
Apprentice: Splashpaw

Skyshine- silver-and-white blotched she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Minnowstreak- silver she-cat with a darker streak down her flank, darker patterns around her eyes, and light blue eyes

Abyssrose- silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

Tansyflame- mottled ginger-and-dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Flamewillow- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Jayheart- brown tom with a mix of silver-blue, white, and black with blue eyes

Galefur- brown she-cat with windswept-looking fur and green eyes  
Apprentice: Skypaw

Spiderfur- white tom with long legs, black markings, and amber eyes

Furzepelt- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Silverfang- silver-gray she-cat with light blue eyes and a scar on her left flank

Oakwhisker- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Swiftpaw- lithe, sleek silver she-cat with light blue eyes

Creekpaw- dark ginger tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

Splashpaw- light silver she-cat with a blueish tint to her fur and dark blue eyes

Skypaw- white she-cat with silver ringing her pelt and green eyes

Queens:

Applestrike- creamy red she-cat with green eyes (mother to Rabbitfoot's kits, Minnowkit- light gray she-cat with two white paws, and Pebblekit- gray tom with a white tail tip and icy blue eyes)

Silverheart- silver she-cat with one black paw and dark blue eyes (mother to Robinstar's kits, Bluekit- blue-gray tom with green eyes, Featherkit- gray she-cat with white stripes on her paws and light blue eyes, and Streamkit- ginger she-cat with a black-tipped tail and amber eyes)

Cedarfrost- mottled gray tabby she-cat with brown eyes (expecting Spiderfur's kits)

Elders:

Mistystripe- silver she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes

Rowanfur- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Nightfur- black tom with green eyes


	6. Chapter 6

**I will be posting my story using your OCs, called The Protectors, as soon as possible. Stay tuned, and thank you all for your help. I couldn't do it without you! ****And be sure to check out Dawnflower of WindClan's contest. She is leaving that account, and is holding a contest too see who can take her place. If you PM Dawnfeather a one-shot, she will pick the author of the best one to take over her account.**

**-Willowsmoke of ShadowClan**


End file.
